Dunlop Destination
by LNERandBR
Summary: There is something going on within the Dunlop estate. Miss Dunlop is suspected in earning her fortune by manufacturing counterfeit parts. However is there something much bigger going on behind those closed doors? It's down to Holley to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Dunlop Destination.**

_Cars its locations and Characters are owned by Pixar. Only additional characters added within this storyline are owned by me._

Chapter 1

It's tough being a spy.

There are the perks of course, like seeing the world and knowing you've done your bit for Queen and Country. On the other tyre there are also the downsides, continual danger and occasional risk to one's life for example.

However Holley Shiftwell wouldn't swap her job for anything else in the world. Although she would like a little more downtime, some of which she was currently spending with Mater.

Holley nudged up against her rusty tow truck boyfriend as they sat parked in the drive in movie theatre. Lightning and Sally were also there snuggled up together next to them. The movie was just ending and as the credits began to roll many cars in the full drive in started to leave. The two couples however waited till the credits had finished completely before starting to leave. Holley thought back to a trailer they'd seen at the beginning of the movie. It was for a James Bond DVD box set of all the movies. The few scenes she'd seen in the trailer seemed too real for her liking. She made a mental note to buy the box set to investigate further.

Mater happily recalled various scenes from the movie whilst Holley chuckled and smiled. Suddenly one of Holley's wing mirrors started flashing indicating an incoming message from Finn. Holley instinctively glanced around before answering. "Go ahead Finn." She answered.

"Holley, I've had an urgent call from HQ. We need to cut our little visit short I'm afraid." Finn responded

"Understood, I'll rendezvous with you shortly." Holly replied before shutting off the com.

She sighed before looking sadly at Mater. "The life of a spy." She said sadly.

"Ah, it's ok." Mater replied sadly "Ye'll be careful now won't ye."

Holly smiled sadly "I will." She replied before kissing Mater goodbye. After breaking the kiss she turned to all three "Thanks for having Me." and turned to drive away.

"Hay, remember this isn't goodbye, just farewell and see you soon." Sally responded.

"Yeah, I don't think we'd be able to control Mater if you don't promise to come back." Lightning added.

Holley stopped and chewed her bottom lip. She closed her eyes tightly before turning round. "You all know I can't promise that." She said "I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring and in my line of work it could easily be death. I don't want to make a promise I may not be able to keep."

Mater drove forwards and nudged her supportively. "Ah knows that." He said "Just promise you'll try your best to come back. That's all I asks. I loves ya too much ta make ye promise thinks ya can't keep."

"I'll try." Holley replied holding back a tear. "and I love you too Mater."

The pair kissed again and Holley drove away towards where Siddeley had parked.

When Holley boarded the jet she found Finn sat in his chair waiting for her. "Good you're finally here." He said shapely

Holley was taken aback by his tone. "Finn, I know you don't really approve of me seeing Mater but there's..."

"It's not that I don't approve of the match up." He cut her off "I just worry that someone could use him to get to you. You know how dangerous friendships are in our line of work, let alone relationships."

Holley sighed and took her seat before changing the subject. "So what have we got?" she asked

"I don't know the details yet but we need to head to Oxfordshire as soon as possible." Finn replied.

He pressed the com link to Siddeley. "Sid old chap we're ready when you are." He said

"Afterburners sir?" Siddeley asked

"Is there any other way?" Finn responded.

Before long Siddeley was flying at supersonic speeds over the Atlantic Ocean. Finn accessed a secure channel to MI6 HQ. "Security Check Please Identify" the computer requested.

"Agent Finn McMissile" Finn replied.

"Agent Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell." Holley added.

"Approved, Connecting" The Computer voice announced.

The screen changed to show a lemon green Audi R8. Holley's eyes narrowed. "Ah M's been waiting for you." The car said.

"Well we're sorry for keeping her waiting Alexis." Finn replied "Holley was just saying a premature goodbye."

"Oh saying goodbye that rusty Tow Truck that she's calling her boyfriend." Alexis replied.

Holley's eyes widened "How do you..."

"It's common knowledge in the office." Alexis cut her off. "Not that many field agents know yet."

Holley seethed. "You've been telling them haven't you." She replied though gritted teeth.

"Maybe." Alexis smirked.

Holley huffed "This isn't because we graduated at the same time yet I'm a field agent and you're not is it." She replied

Finn cleared his air intake. "Excuse me but I believe you said M was waiting for us." He said

Alexis was taken aback. "O...Of course," she replied "My apologies I'll put you though."

The screen turned to screensaver before flicking to a Silver Jaguar S-Type. "Ah McMissile, Shiftwell at last." The car replied.

"Our apologies for keeping you waiting M." Finn replied

"Oh think nothing of it." M replied "I'm the one that should be apologising to you both for cutting short your time off. Anyway I've got a delicate matter for you."

The screen changed to show M on one side and a photo of a red Porsche 911 Carrera GT.

"This is Helena Dunlop," M said

"Multimillionaire, she inherited her fortune from her Grandfather John Dunlop who owned the tyre manufacturer of the same name. Recently the company has been bought out but Helena still owns a large mansion in Oxfordshire. However her current sources of income are unknown." Holley responded

M smiled "Very good Miss Shiftwell." She replied "It is the latter part of that description you both will be investigating. We believe she is running a counterfeit parts factory and is selling them on the internet to unsuspecting businesses and private customers."

Finn and Holley looked at each other confidently. "Do we have any information to support this?" Finn asked

"Not at this time." M replied "This will be a deep cover operation. You will both infiltrate Miss Dunlop's household as servants. There you should be in position to locate any information."

"Very good." Finn replied

"Is there anyone we need to look out for?" Holly asked.

"Just one," M replied.

The photograph of Miss Dunlop changed to show a Land Rover series 2 painted black.

"This is..."

"Jasper," Finn said eyes narrowed

"Oh you know him?" M replied

"I'm afraid so and more importantly he knows me." Finn replied before turning to Holley. "He's a stickler for rules and if I remember correctly loyal to his employers. He'd rather be wracked before turning on one."

M looked thoughtful. "Finn do you think your cover will be compromised by this?"

"I'm afraid so." Finn replied "If he sees me, even in disguise my cover and the mission could be compromised. I believe the risk is too great."

"Very well," M responded before looking thoughtful.

"Shiftwell in light of this the plan has changed." She said "I know you're inexperienced but you'll be going in alone. Finn will provide support where possible but cannot risk being seen with you. If this happens your cover will be blown." M replied

"Understood." Holley replied looking determined.

"Excellent," M replied "we've arranged everything. Holly your cover name will be Debby Propshaft. You're working for an agency specialising in supplying maids and waitresses. The disguise for which has been uploaded to Siddeley's onboard computer. All you need to do is the final fitting. Good luck both of you and come back safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Holley headed from where Siddeley had hidden towards the mansion activating her black maids disguise as she did so. Nervously she went over her cover story in her mind one last time as she turned into the main gates of the Dunlop estate. She cruised along the drive leading to the front of the mansion. "Ok. I was told to head to the east servants entrance." She said to herself.

Upon reaching the front of the mansion she turned towards the right hand side and went along the east wall. Eventually she found an archway with the words Servants above it. "This must be it." She thought before taking a deep breath and heading inside.

Holley was meat with a long narrow corridor. Cautiously she started to drive along studying the doorways. "Now where am I supposed to go?" She said to herself.

She thought about activating her holographic display and searching the floor plans she'd been given but thought better of it. "Better to be safe than sorry." She thought

Suddenly a black Land Rover Series 2 appeared from one of the doors. Holley recognised the car as being Jasper the butler. "Um excuse me." She said timidly

Jasper turned on her "Who are you and what are you doing here." He barked.

"Um, I'm Debby, Debby Propshaft I was sent from the agency. They told me you were short staffed and that I was to be here by 9am and come to the east servant's entrance." Holley responded

Jasper softened considerably. "Ah my apologies." He replied "I wasn't expecting you yet. It's so hard to find young cars which can keep to time these days."

Holley smiled and nodded.

"Very well, I am Jasper the Butler. As such I am your superior. I expect nothing but the best from my staff. Those who don't keep to my high standards are told to leave. Do you understand?"

Holley nodded "Um yes sir." She replied timidly

"Very good. You should soon learn what those standards are." He responded.

Jasper turned round and started off down the corridor. Holley was taken aback by his comments and took a few seconds to set off. Quickly she caught up. "This could be harder than I expected." She thought to herself.

"In addition to me you will be working under one of my head maids. She will soon take you through your daily routines and have you up to standard. However we have an important function this evening. Miss Dunlop is expecting many important guests and we are short of waitresses. I trust you are suitably trained."

"Yes sir, I am sir." Holley replied

"Excellent, excellent." Jasper rasped. "I shall deposit you with Jess. She's young but due to our staffing issues has quickly worked her way up to being my most trusted head maid. I'm certain she'll take good care of you."

They rounded a corner and entered a room. There a number of maids were conversing in the centre. "Jess my dear this is Debby." Jasper announced "She's starting with us today and I'm adding her to your team. Please make her feel welcome."

"Certainly sir." A black Ford Fiesta Mk6 replied

Jasper nodded and left. Holley smiled timidly at the group of cars she was left with.

Holley was soon made welcome and begun work. She soon learnt that there were two head maids which each had four maids working under them. Each team was responsible for one area of the mansion. At one point Holley excused herself explaining that she needed the bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom she did a quick scan for any bugs. "You can't be too careful." She thought.

Satisfied she activated her com link and contacted Finn. "Agent Shiftwell calling Finn McMissile, I'm in."

Finn appeared on the display in her wing mirror. "Holley at last I was starting to get worried. I've heard nothing from you." Finn replied

Holley smiled "Sorry Finn, I just found it hard to get to a safe enough area."

"That's understandable." Finn replied "Anything interesting to report other than your successful infiltration."

"Nothing as yet, other than the high rate of turnover within the workforce and that I think you're old friend Jasper may have changed."

"Oh in what way?" Finn replied

"Well let's just say he didn't seem as loyal to his employer as you make him out to be. When I first met him he didn't mention her at all." Holley reported. "He stated that I was working for him and that if I didn't meet his high standards I'd be asked to leave."

Finn mulled this over. "That doesn't mean he isn't loyal to her. It could be that Miss Dunlop has distanced herself from the maids. My recommendation is you tread carefully. Talk to your fellow maids more and see if you can uncover any leads."

"I will, thanks Finn. Shiftwell out." Holley replied before signing off.

Finn sighed and settled back in his chair. He didn't like this. Holley was undercover alone for the first time and there was very little he could do to help her other then offer advice. Suddenly an icon on the screen started flashing indicating an incoming transmission. Quickly he opened the transmission. "Security Check please Identify" the Computer requested

Finn's eyes widened slightly. "Agent Finn McMissile." He replied.

"Confirmed," The Computer reported before an image of M appeared on the screen.

"M for what do I owe the pleasure." Finn said.

M chuckled slightly "Information for Agent Shiftwell's Mission." M replied "Our American counterparts have been in touch. Turns out they've been looking for a source of counterfeit parts being sold to US citizens. They traced the origin to the Dunlop estate and had an agent undercover there for a month or so as a maid. We have agreed that it would be better for both their agent and ours if they worked together."

"Understood" Finn replied "How should Holley go about finding this American agent?"

"The same way as usual. The American will activate a homing beacon. Upon finding the agent Miss Shiftwell is to use a passphrase to verify herself."

"Copy that. What is the passphrase?" Finn asked.

A little later Holley returned to Siddeley frustrated. She drove up the ramp and parked in her chair.

"Ah good of you to return." Finn said "Any progress?"

"None what so ever." Holley replied "The other maids are too green to know anything. They're all too scared of getting the sack."

"Well I think I may have something which can help you." Finn replied before telling Holley about M's transmission.

"So I've just got to wait for the American to transmit her location before meeting her using the passphrase."

"Correct," Finn replied

"So what is the Passphrase?" Holley asked

"You say, a Bugatti Veyron has multiple radiators. The correct reply is, of course it does its got ten radiators. It also has four turbochargers." Finn replied

"Right Ok." Holley replied unsurely remembering when she had met Mater.

Fortunately Finn picked up on this. "I doubt this rendezvous will go like the World Gran Prix." He replied "Mater was just in the right place at the right time to collect the package. Even though he didn't know he even had it."

"But isn't it common knowledge that a Veyron has ten radiators?" Holley asked

"Hence the inclusion of the fact about Turbo chargers." Finn replied

Holley nodded. "Ok. I'll keep an eye out for the transmission."

She moved over to where their fuel supply was kept. "I'm just going to top off and then I must get back. I'm going to be a waitress at a party."

Finn smiled. "Multi tasking I see."

"Yes, hopefully I'll eavesdrop on some useful conversations." Holley replied.


End file.
